disneyfandomcom_es-20200215-history
Mickey Mouse/Galería
Galería de imágenes de Mickey Mouse. Cortometrajes Mickey_PlaneCrazy.png|Galería del Debut de Mickey Plane Crazy.|link=Plane Crazy/Galería Mickey_Gallopin'Gaucho.png|Galería de Mickey en The Gallopin' Gaucho.|link=The Gallopin' Gaucho/Galería Mickey_SteamboatWillie.png|Galería de Mickey en Steamboat Willie.|link=Steamboat Willie/Galería Mickey_coach_TheBarnDance.png|Mickey en su carro en The Barn Dance. When The Cat’s Away-1929.jpg|Mickey y Minnie en When the Cat's Away The Karnival Kid.jpg|Mickey en The Karnival Kid Mickey&Horace_ThePlowboy.png|Mickey trabajando en The Plowboy. Mickey_Band_Concert.png|Mickey en su primer corto en color The Band Concert. MickeyDonald&Goofy_Mickey'sServiceStation.png|Mickey, Donald y Goofy en Mickey's Service Station. Mickey&Minnie_OnIce.png|Mickey y Minnie en On Ice. Mickey_Mickey'sPoloTeam.png|Mickey en Mickey's Polo Team. Brave Little Tailor.jpg|Mickey y Minnie en Brave Little Tailor mickey and pluto in The Pointer.jpg|Mickey y Pluto en The Pointer The Sorcerer’s Apprentice.jpg|Galería de Mickey en The Sorcerer's Apprentice|link=The Sorcerer's Apprentice/Galería Mickey&Minnie_TheNiftyNineties.png|Mickey y Minnie en The Nifty Nineties. Pluto’s Party.jpg|Mickey en Pluto’s Party Mickey Mouse Works.jpg|Mickey Mouse Works Películas The Sorcerer's Apprentice Mickey's Christmas Carol Mickey-Cratchit.png|Mickey interpreta a Bob Cratchit en Mickey's Christmas Carol. Who Framed Roger Rabbit Eddie-Mickey-Bugs.png|Mickey y Bugs Bunny con Eddie Valiant. Dibus1.png|Mickey (centro) con varios Dibus. Mickey's Once Upon a Christmas Mickey_OnceUponChristmas.png|Mickey en Mickey's Once Upon a Christmas. Mickey's Magical Christmas Lumiere-Mickey&Co.png|Mickey con Minnie, Pluto, Daisy y Lumiere. ToonsBestChristmas.png|Mickey (derecha) cantando The Best Christmas of All. Mickey's House of Villains VillanosExpulsanMickey.png|Los villanos expulsan a Mickey de la House of Mouse. Villanos_atacan_Mickey.png|Mickey a punto de ser atacado por los villanos. Mickey_vs_Villanos.png|Mickey se enfrenta a los villanos. Mickey's Twice Upon a Christmas Mickey-MejorNavidad.png|Mickey en Mickey's Twice Upon a Christmas. Mickey, Donald, Goofy: The Three Musketeers Mickey_TheThreeMusketeers.png|Mickey en The Three Musketeers. MickeyMouse_clásico_TheThreeMusketeers.png|Mickey con su ropa normal en The Three Musketeers. Otras películas Mickey_abeja_TrailMixUp.png|Cameo de Mickey como abeja en Trail Mix-Up. Mickey&Donald_AGoofyMovie.png|Mickey y Donald en A Goofy Movie. MickeyCine-LK½.png|Mickey al final de The Lion King 1½. Series Mickey Mouse Works Mickey_&_Picaporte.png|Mickey se encuentra al Sr. Picaporte. House of Mouse Mickey_House_of_Mouse.png|Mickey en House of Mouse. Mickey_ropa_Pinocho.png|Mickey vestido como Pinocho. Marlín_ofrece_dinero_Mickey.png|Merlín ofrece a Mickey dinero para la renta de Pete a cambio de una espada para Arturo. Jinete_ofrece_espada_Mickey.png|El Jinete sin Cabeza ofrece a Mickey su espada para Merlín a cambio de una cabeza. Cenicienta_ofrece_calabaza_Mickey.png|Cenicienta ofrece a Mickey su calabaza para el Jinete a cambio de un nuevo transporte. Aladdín_ofrece_alfombra_Mickey.png|Aladdín ofrece a Mickey su Alfombra Mágica para Cenicienta a cambio de una rosa para Jasmín. Bestia_ofrece_rosa_Mickey.png|La Bestia ofrece a Mickey su rosa para Aladdín a cambio de un libro para Bella. Mickey&Gilito_HouseOfMouse.png|Mickey con Gilito McPato. Mickey Mouse Clubhouse Mickey_Clubhouse.png|Mickey en Mickey Mouse Clubhouse. Mickey_Clubhouse_characters.png|Mickey y sus amigos. Mickey Mouse Mickey_MickeyMouseShorts.png|Mickey en la serie de cortos Mickey Mouse. Videojuegos Mickey Saves the Day Mickey_Mouse_en_Un_día_a_tope.jpg|Mickey en Mickey Saves the Day. Kingdom Hearts Mickey_Mouse_KH.png|Mickey en los juegos de Kingdom Hearts. Rey_Mickey_KH.png|El Rey Mickey en la saga de Kingdom Hearts. Mickey_BbS.png|Mickey en Kingdom Hearts: Birth by Sleep. MickeyPasadoKH.png|Versión pasada de Mickey en Kingdom Hearts. MickeyBrujoKH.png|Mickey con su ropa de brujo en Kingdom Hearts. MickeyMosqueteroKH.png|Mickey con su ropa de mosquetero en Kingdom Hearts. Mickey_clásico_KH.png|Mickey con su ropa clásica en Kingdom Hearts. Mickey_Organización_XIII.png|Mickey con el uniforme de la Organización XIII. MickeyKHχ.png|Mickey en Kingdom Hearts χ. Sora&MickeyPasado.png|Mickey del pasado y Sora. AquaMickey&Kairi.png|Mickey con Aqua y Kairi. Riku&Mickey_final_KHII.png|Mickey y Riku al final de Kingdom Hearts II. MickDonGoofSora_Mosqueteros.png|Mickey, Donald, Goofy y Sora como mosqueteros. Sora&FriendsPower_KH.png|Mickey y los protagonistas de la saga de Kingdom Hearts. Disney Universe MickeyMouse_DisneyUniverse.png|Disfraz de Mickey Mouse. Epic Mickey 2: The Power of Two Mickey&Oswald2.png|Mickey y Oswald en una imagen de Epic Mickey 2: The Power of Two. Disney INFINITY Mickey_DisneyINFINITY.png|Mickey en Disney INFINITY. BrujoMickey_DisneyINFINITY.png|Mickey en el juego Disney INFINITY. Mickey_clásico_DisneyINFINITY.png|Mickey Mouse clásico en el juego Disney INFINITY 3.0. Mickey_KH_DisneyINFINITY.png|Mickey con su ropa de Kingdom Hearts. DisneyINFINITY2.0_personajes1.png|Mickey y otros personajes de Disney INFINITY 2.0. Mickey_ciudadano_DisneyINFINITY.png|Mickey como ciudadano. BrujoMickey_ciudadano_DisneyINFINITY.png|Brujo Mickey como ciudadano. BoteroMickey_ciudadano_DisneyINFINITY.png|Botero Mickey como ciudadano. Disney Magical World MickeyMouse_DisneyMagicalWorld.png|Mickey en Disney Magical World. Parques y espectáculos MickeyMouse_parque.png|Mickey en un parque Disney. BrujoMickey_parque.png|El Brujo Mickey en un parque Disney. SteamboatMickey_Fantasmic!.png|Mickey con su aspecto de Steamboat Willie al final de Fantasmic! Mickey_&_Co_On_Ice.png|Mickey y sus amigos en Disney On Ice. Mickey-Minnie_PDL!.png|Mickey y Minnie en Playhouse Disney Live! Libros y cómics MickeyGuerrero_WOM.png|Mickey con su vestimenta de guerrero en Wizards of Mickey. MickeyMago_WOM.png|Mickey con su vestimenta de mago en Wizards of Mickey. MickeyRey_WOM.png|Mickey con su vestimenta de rey en Wizards of Mickey. Mercancía Oficial Otras Mickey_corto.png|Introducción de un corto de Mickey. Opening_MickeyChristmasCarol.png|Mickey en la introducción de Mickey's Christmas Carol. Mickey_evolución.png|Imagen de la evolución de Mickey a lo largo de la historia. Mickey_montaña_rusa.png|Mickey con sus amigos en una montaña rusa. Mickey_&_Co_band.png|Mickey formando una banda de música con sus compañeros. Mickey_campesino.png|Mickey con su ropa de campesino en Mickey and the Beanstalk. RelojMickey_ToyStory.png|Reloj de Mickey en Toy Story. Disney_Babies_characters.png|Mickey y los personajes de la franquicia Disney Babies. PeteMickey.jpg|Mickey y Pete. MickeyDonaldGoofy_MMWorks.png|Mickey en una imagen promocional de Mickey Mouse Works. House_of_Mouse_staff.jpg|Mickey y sus amigos en House of Mouse. HouseOfVillains_characters.png|Mickey en una imagen promocional de House of Villains. Mickey&Co_vs_Villanos.png|Mickey y sus amigos contra los Villanos Disney. KH2_characters_HB-RG.png|Imagen de Mickey y los protagonistas de Kingdom Hearts II en Bastión Hueco/Vergel Radiante. BirthBySleep_main.png|Imagen de Mickey y los protagonistas de Kingdom Hearts: Birth by Sleep. Personajes_DisneyUniBEARsity.png|Mickey y otros personajes en Disney UniBEARsity. CuadroVariosPersonajes02.png|Cuadro con Mickey y varios personajes Disney. Mickey Brujo.png|Mickey con su traje de brujo. Referencias en Disney snow white mickey.png cenicienta mickey.png fantasia mickey.png 101 dalmatas mickey.png ber bianca mickey.png Roger Rabbit mickey.jpg Oliver & Company mickey.jpg sirenita mickey.png aladdin mickey.png Genie as Mickey Mouse in Aladdin and the King of Theives.jpg L&S mickey.png Chicken-little-disneyscreencaps.com-8299.jpg Lion3-disneyscreencaps.com-8257.jpg big hero 6 mickey.png zootopia 1 mickey.png zootopia 2 mickey.png Referencias fuera de Disney Mickey-Goofy_TheSimpsons.png|Mickey y Goofy en la serie The Simpsons. en:Mickey Mouse/Gallery fi:Mikki Hiiri/Galleria it:Topolino/Gallery pt-br:Mickey Mouse/Galeria ru:Микки Маус/Галерея Category:Galerías de imágenes Category:Galerías de imágenes de personajes